


Loving Subjects

by lovewillcomeandfindme



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Meddling Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillcomeandfindme/pseuds/lovewillcomeandfindme
Summary: Meddling kids, two teachers, an oblivious teacher and a flirty teacher. What does that spell?





	Loving Subjects

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Alexis for the typing and the help!

Johnny signed as he looked over the sea of expectant faces in front of him. This was so not what he expected his life to be like when he decided to teach. He was sure that he hadn't been so nosy when he was in high school, he couldn't have been. He didn't think he had followed his teachers around, or tried to set them up with their colleagues.

He couldn't believe they had done this. It was near genius, as humiliating as it was. He had caught them all hanging outside the door, listening in while he had lunch with Da- Mr. Zlatic. And unfortunately, this wasn't the first time he'd noticed this kind of behavior. Every time he walked by the other man he would hear whispers and giggles, and if he mentioned the other man, there was always a knowing look shared between a few students. 

For God's sake- these were teenagers! He had a bunch of sixteen-year-olds trying to set him up with their English teacher. He let his head hang as he heard an expectant cough.

"Don't you kids have- Oh, I don't know..." He trailed off for a moment before he picked his head up again to give them all a light glare, "Anything else to do with your time?"

That certainly didn't have the desired effect, if the shared smirks and glances were any hint. He groaned, putting his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. "You do realize I'm your teacher, right?" He started, tilting his head to the right, staring out at their smug little faces. "I could give you a pop quiz every week, and give you five pages of work to do every night if I wanted to. I could even give you all detention for this, y'know." He mused, looking thoughtful.

"But you won't." A boy in the first row spoke up knowingly, resting his head on his textbook. The little shit. He was right though. He hated grading papers more than students hated doing them. "Just like you won't ask Mr. Zlatic out on a date."

There it was. He had been hoping they would leave it for once, but no. They weren't going to let him teach, which really put a dent in his lesson plans. They were more concerned with his relationship status than their own, which confused him to no end.

"And why would I do that, Andrew?" He asked tiredly, debating whether or not his job was really worth it. "Why would I ask my friend and colleague out on a date?"

"Because you have such a big crush on him, it's almost sad." A girl's voice chimed in, and his eyes snapped to her. Oh come on, Jasmine was in on this too? What was up with these kids?

"A crush?" he repeated, feeling slightly light headed. "I'm twenty-eight years old, not seventeen. I don't get crushes." That was such a lie, and he knew they saw right through it. He did have a crush, but he couldn't talk about his relationship issues with his students... Even if they probably had more dating experience than he did. He was a professional, for fuck's sake.

He heard someone laugh and he couldn't help but deflate, defeat settling in. "Yeah, because you totally don't blush whenever he compliments you or wears that red flannel." someone added. These little shits. They may be completely right-come on, Davy was made for flannel-but they couldn't just say these things.

"Why are you watching us?" he felt compelled to ask. If he was going to suffer the humiliation of hearing just how pathetic he was in the romance department from them, he might as well get some answers. "Aren't you all supposed to be working? You are in school, in case you forgot."

At least a few of them had the decency to look ashamed.

Andrew, however, wasn't ashamed in the least. That much was more than obvious from the Cheshire grin painting his face. "It's hard not to watch you two, even when we try." He shrugged. "I mean, the flirting is so obvious, and you two would look good together. Not to mention, you're both single."

Wait. Constant flirting? His confusion must have been evident on his face, as a few students began to crack up, much to his embarrassment. "You do know he's been flirting with you for like... The whole year, right?"

No. He hadn't. "Open your books to page eight hundred and seventy four, and get to work."

...He wasn't flirting, was he?


End file.
